It is desirable to have containers be resistant to the permeation of gases or liquids. Containers used as fuel tanks are susceptible to permeation when made from polymeric material such as polyethylene. It is desirable to reduce the amount of permeation from gasoline constituent components. Various methods currently exist to treat the polymeric material to resist permeation such as fluorine gas.
Metal films provide good permeation resistance to gases. However, metal films do not adhere well to polymeric materials. Japanese patent 63-92432 teaches a ruptured metal layer intermediate two plastic layers for use as a fuel tank. The ruptured portion between the metal layer provides a passage for the polymeric materials to bond to one another. The Japanese process is difficult to mold and does not provide a strong wall structure, and cannot provide complete coverage of a surface.
It is desirable to have an easily moldable wall having a permeation resistant coating on one or more surfaces thereof. It is also desirable that this method be easily automated to enable large volume manufacturing.